


The Assassin, The Detective and The Blogger

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: All I'm saying is Sherlock is Human





	1. The Assassin

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The video became distorted as the screams and claps increased in volume. "I miss you." I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I continue to watch the video. "Sherlock. I'm back." I hear an unfamiliar voice in the lobby below 221B. Running, I eject the wedding DVD hiding it back where Sherlock hides it. As I turn to leave through the window, the lights come on and I get caught like a deer in headlights. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I go to run when I hear a pistol having its safety turned off. "Turn around."  
"Where were you?"  
"I came in after you did." I recognise his deep, English voice. Sherlock. "I said turn around." I change my accent to one that I know, no one knows that I can do. "No." My Russian has never been very good but it is a lot better now. I hear a second gun click behind me. "Yoo hoo. Oh dear." I hear the voice of Mrs. Hudson and it brings back more memories. "Mrs. Hudson. Can you please go call Scotland Yard?"  
"Of course." I hear her footsteps retreat as another set get closer. "John don't get too close."  
"I want to see her face again."  
"You've seen her face?" As the footsteps stop alongside me I hear the man, John I think, say "Yes."  
"Describe her?"  
"She's white with pale skin and freckles on her cheeks and nose. Her eyes though, her eyes are weird."  
"FUCK YOU!" I see the short man take a couple of steps back as I basically yelled at him. "What do you mean 'her eyes are weird' John?"  
"They keep changing colour." I feel movement as footsteps move towards me. A hand on my shoulder forces me to turn to face him. I hear him gasp as he recognises me. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Sherlock forced his lips against mine with both of his hands behind my head. "What is going on?" As Sherlock and I separated, Sherlock yelled down to Mrs. Hudson. "MRS. HUDSON! DON'T BOTHER SCOTLAND YARD. YOU NEED TO GET UP HERE NOW!"  
"Sherlock, what are you doing?"  
"Being human again."  
"What the hell do you mean?" I could hear Mrs. Hudson near the top of the stairs. "John, I'd like to introduce you to Vanessa. My wife." Mrs. Hudson walked in, in time to hear Sherlock say 'my wife'. "Vanessa." She ran over to me wrapping me in a hug. As she let go Sherlock wrapped one of his arms around my shoulder. "What happened to you?" I felt Sherlock tense as Mrs. H asked. "I would rather not talk about it." I dropped my poor quality, fake Russian accent and let my thick Irish accent take its place. "Wait. Where are you from?" The short man asked me.  
"John, is it?" The short man nodded. "I'm from Dublin, Ireland."  
"So why did you fake a Russian accent?" If Sherlock's grip on me gets any tighter, I am going to implode. I didn't answer John's question to avoid imploding. "Honey, I need to go." I could see the pain in Sherlock's eyes.  
"No. You need to answer some questions for me and I am not letting you go again." I can hear the sincerity and pain in his voice as he spoke. The tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry. But I'm not in a position that will allow me to stay and you made me promise..." I couldn't finish my sentence but I knew he understood. "Please." His voice was quiet and soft.  
"I'm sorry." As I was about to leave having escaped from Sherlock's arms, I could see Mycroft walking up the stairs. As he looked up, he stopped. I could feel the testosterone in the air as Mycroft entered the apartment and as Sherlock stood between Mycroft and I. "What's going on?" John voiced my question before I could.  
"Mycroft tried to take Vanessa from me."  
"In what way?"  
"Oh my gods. Please don't tell me you both had a crush on me?" Mycroft answers my question but now with the answer I was hoping for. "To do as you have asked would be lying. Hello again Vanessa."


	2. What Happened?

"You both have human emotions?" John was sitting in one of the chairs in the main room. Sherlock on a leather one opposite John, Mycroft stood nearby and I sat on Sherlock's lap. Too late. "Of course we have human emotions. We are humans and unfortunately everyone feels something at some point." You hypocrite, Mycroft. You never showed me any human emotion. John shook his head in denial.  
"Why is that hard to believe John?" I was curious as to why he denied the truth.   
"Well, until today these two have never shown any emotion and I didn't even know that you existed and now, I'm being told that they both love you."  
"Doesn't surprise me that you had never heard about me. I am surprised that they never said something about loving the same person though."  
"Why have I never seen you before or at least heard about you?" Sherlock wrapped his arms around me pulling me into him. "Please don't tell anyone. I don't want Mycroft to know." Sherlock's soft voice in my ear reminded me of our lives before.  
"Sorry. I don't talk about a lot of things and that is one of them."  
"Why?"  
"I'm an assassin for hire."  
"As in here is ten grand go and kill the queen?"  
"Exactly." John's face drooped after I admitted that he was correct.  
"How do you not get caught?"  
"I would say I have shown you but I haven't. You did actually catch me."  
Sherlock spoke out, "I am thankful for that." Before he dropped his voice to a whisper. He then continued to talk. "5 years was too long. I missed you every minute." I couldn't help but blush. I had missed him too. "Do you still love me?" Hearing Sherlock whisper that was like someone unlocking the chain keeping me just under the surface of the water. "Never stopped." I could feel his smile grow. The sound of a ringing phone took Mycroft out of the room. "John." John turned away from the door to look at me. "There are a lot of things that you will want to know and either Sherlock will have to tell you or we will have to catch up and get to know each other."  
"Why can't you just tell me?"  
"Because I don't want Mycroft to know." I always loved when Sherlock and I could do an entire conversation and know what the other was going to say and where they were going with the argument. "What are you doing tonight?" John brought me back to Earth. "Staying here. I was supposed to be meeting my target but I have missed the opportunity."  
"You're on a task and you came here. Why?"  
"I'm here every night that you and Sherlock aren't. I watch the DVD."  
"What DVD?"  
"Our wedding." Sherlock pulled me closer and held me bridal style on his lap. My head resting in the crook of his neck. "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you are showing me this DVD."  
"Later." Mycroft walked in to the room looking like he wasn't happy.  
"I have to go. There is a matter that I need to attend to." Mycroft turned and left but not after kissing the top of my head.  
"So what happened that meant that I have never heard of you?"  
"I got a job offer."


	3. The Doomed Offer

"What job offer?"  
"There was two offers. One from the British government. This offer meant that I would be working for them overseas and would not be in England. I would have been getting payed 10,000,000 pounds over five years though. Sherlock and I have always kept our being together to a low."  
"Because you would piss people off."  
"Yes and Sherlock shut up. This meant that no one knew we were together but the other offer was worse. It was from my current target. For the same pay, a one off, kill Sherlock."  
"I didn't like the idea of leaving behind Sherlock and I certainly didn't want to kill him. To hire an assassin you write the target, your pay and who you are. So I had these two pieces of paper on our bed because I was studying them. The government offer; to find out if it was just the five years or if it was like a contract that can be extended. And the other to find out who the person was. They only need to put initials and that counts. This person put their initials. I walked out of our room, leaving them on the bed to go and get a drink. Sherlock walked in and saw them."

I stopped as a tear rolled down my face because I know what happened next. "I will finish Vanessa." Sherlock held me tighter as I started to cry. He continued to explain what happened. "I saw that one of the offers was for her to kill me. I jumped to a conclusion. That is why I observe now and I don't just see like you John. I jumped to the conclusion that she had accepted the job and was going to kill me. Vanessa walked back in and I started yelling at her. What I said I have regretted every day of my life. But when she denied what I had been saying and that she had absolutely no intention of killing me, I started to abuse her. I hurt her. Something that I vowed never to do." I could hear the sincerity in Sherlock's voice and the pain that he was trying to hide. "You beat your wife?"  
"Yes." The shame dripped from Sherlock's voice as he spoke.  
"Then what happened?" I had calmed down to Sherlock rubbing circles on my back. He didn't let me go though. And I was glad he didn't. "When I realised what I had done to Vanessa, I couldn't look at myself. I couldn't bear to look at her because I was so ashamed. I ran out of the house to the closest squat and spent the night there. When I came home there was nothing left that was Vanessa's except what we both owned. On the bed where the offers had been there was a disk and a letter. Our wedding video and the letter an apology and a goodbye. I cried for days. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her so that I could apologise to her." Sherlock's voice was breaking. His shoulders shook as he spoke. I moved slightly out of his grip, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
"I wrote the letter as soon as I had enough composure to stand up. Once I finished, I packed enough stuff so that I could get anywhere in the world and then chucked everything else. I went looking for the wedding video to put with the letter and once I had found it, I left. I went to the government and said I would take the offer. I was positioned in Russia, Turkey, Switzerland, just about everywhere. I never looked back because it always hurt. My last job was to take out a man called Jim Moriarty." At that John looked at me as if the name meant something to him that I didn't know.  
"Jim Moriarty?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Is he who you were meeting tonight?"  
"Yes. Sherlock you already know who he. Why do you want to know?"  
"He is who we are looking for at the moment." I turned around in Sherlock's lap, looking him in the eyes. When I realised he was serious I couldn't help but feel worried. J.M. was the man who asked me to kill Sherlock 5 years ago. "Oh no. Not again."


	4. Mycroft's Return

Sherlock's POV  
John had gotten up to go and see his girlfriend, Sarah I think, when Mycroft returned. His steps so unique that I am never wrong. "What have I missed?" Mycroft's voice woke Vanessa, who was still curled up in my arms with her arms around my neck. "What do you want Mycroft?" I felt Vanessa turn her head slightly to look at Mycroft. "Well assassins for hire, at the moment, are at the top of England's wanted list after an assassin murdered one of the members of parliament yesterday eve." I saw a darkness in Mycroft's eyes. A darkness that I have only ever seen when lust and hunger are involved. I picked Vanessa up as I stood so that I could get her away from Mycroft. I don't want to lose you again. I carried her to my room and shut the door after leaving her on my bed. "Back off Mycroft."  
"She is an assassin for hire. She is wanted and she will be going to prison."  
"That's what you say. I know you wouldn't let her go to a prison."  
"Hand her over Sherlock and you and John will not go to prison for hiding a fugitive."  
"No. I won't let you take her."  
"You've had her for 7 years Sherlock. I'm sure you will survive for a month." I heard my bedroom door open. Turning around I saw Vanessa. She had gotten changed out of her usual tight black clothes. She wore a black long sleeved shirt that was too big for her causing it to fall off of her left shoulder and a pair of short denim shorts. "Vanessa. Glad you could join us again." I was going to hit Mycroft but Vanessa spoke before I could. "Go away, Mycroft."  
"That's no way to treat a guest and you're brother-in-law."  
"You're right. That's because this is how I treat assholes who are jealous of their younger brothers." I snickered as Vanessa spoke, purely because of Mycroft's reaction.  
"You bi-"  
"MYCROFT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Another pair of footsteps walking up the stairs could be heard after I yelled at my brother. The familiarity of the man who walked in was shocking. "Hello Sherlock, Vanessa." The Irish man had dark hair and dark eyes.  
"Moriarty." Vanessa's voice shook with fear. She walked over standing behind me.  
"Isn't that cute? How's the marriage going? Oh, wait. You had a bit of a bump."  
"How would you know?"  
"I'm you're biggest fan Sherlock. I have always been you're biggest fan. Ever since you married my sister."  
"What?" I turned around to look at Vanessa who was looking at her feet. "You never told me. Why?"  
"I was going to. But it got in the way." I walked back to her wrapping my arms around her. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."  
"I have an idea." I moved back a little, shocked by her response. "Just go with it."


	5. The Plan

Vanessa's POV  
I moved to face Mycroft and Moriarty. "What do you want?" I asked with all the courage I could muster. "I made a little deal with Mycroft. He gets you and I get Sherlock."  
"That was not very helpful, brother."  
"Mycroft gets to do whatever he wants with you and I get to kill Sherlock." The thought of losing Sherlock hurt me. I tried very hard not to let it enter my voice as I spoke. "You're going to kill him?" I tried to sound sarcastic.  
"Yes."  
"That's brilliant." I exclaimed. This hurts so much. "You'd be doing my job for me. Perfect." Mycroft and Moriarty looked surprised when I said this. "You don't care that I'm going to kill your husband? My brother-in-law?" Mycroft was starting to look concerned. Not towards me or Moriarty but at the loss of Sherlock. "Can I do it?" Mycroft's face dropped so quickly that he was now being a protective big brother. "Sure. Do you have your gun?"  
"Of course I do. What kind of idiot doesn't have a gun?" I pulled my gun out of the back of my shorts. I loaded it and removed the safety. I turned and saw Sherlock's face for the first time since I told him to trust me. Pointing it directly between his eyes, I heard Moriarty talk. "In all honesty, I thought you were kidding. You weren't."  
"You're right. I was kidding." I turned to face my brother and pulled the trigger. The ringing of the bullet split the silence like a hot knife through butter. The bullet lodged itself in Moriarty's brain. I know that wasn't the real Moriarty. At least it will give Sherlock time. "You killed your own brother."  
"You were willing to trade your brothers life to get me. What's the difference?" Mycroft looked scared. Neither I nor Sherlock had seen Mycroft pick up Moriarty's gun. When we did, the ringing of a second bullet in two minutes rang out. To start with, I didn't feel it. I didn't feel the bullet puncture my skin, my stomach, my body. I felt normal. When I looked down from shock, seeing the crimson liquid flowing out, I felt the intense pain from the bullet. I could fee everything slowing down.  
Sherlock's POV  
I ran over to Vanessa holding her in my arms as she fell. I held her close to me. Hearing her whisper in my ear sent a shiver through my body. I held her until she went limp. Crying into her body until I was physically dragged from her dead body by the paramedics. Now I stand at a small house on the outskirts of North Hampton. "Mummy!" A little girl with long black curls came running into the front garden of the house. "Where's my mummy?" I knelt down to the little girls height. "I'm sorry Catherine. Your mummy has gone to heaven. She wanted me to come and say hello."  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm your daddy."


End file.
